Some conventional vehicle frames include individual frame members that are individually coupled together through welding or other conventional securement methods. Multiple frame members can be joined together with an interconnecting member. These interconnecting members can be formed through thermoforming, casting, or any of a variety of other suitable formation methods. When cast, these interconnecting members can have a solid construction and/or can require assembly which can be adversely affect the weight and/or cost of a vehicle.